


A Farmer's Daughter

by RangerGiselle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Redcliffe, human commoner origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGiselle/pseuds/RangerGiselle
Summary: Wrote this on a whim in response to a post from the Dragon Age Universe group on Facebook.  The prompt was to write an origin story for the Human Commoner version of the Warden that had been cut from the game.





	1. Chapter 1

Kalen Ashwood had heard the joke her whole life: “Did your family name you after the future king and just forget how to spell?  They must be pretty stupid.” It had stopped bothering her a long time ago. They could all go to the Void; her father was a _hero_ _,_ someone of whom she couldn't be prouder. He'd answered the Arl's call to arms, hadn't he?

 

But, dying for your homeland, while noble, only brings home legends, and those and those don't feed hungry mouths. When her mother grew ill, it had been her responsibility to see to it that the farm ran smoothly and her younger sister Braelynn was taken care of.

 

She held the rake with both hands, imagining it was a sword.  _I_ _wish I could be like you, Father. You were always so brave. If only I had been old enough, I could have fought at your side and maybe you would have made it back from the battle._

 

She sighed, looking at the farmstead, knowing she needed to venture into the town of Redcliffe to open the family's produce stand for the day. She hated market day. But, it wasn't enough to feed her own family. They owed a debt.

 

After her father's death, her mother struggled to manage the farm. A drought had hit hard that year, and crops were scarce.  Kalen's family would have lost everything if they hadn't taken the loan, but Maker, how she wished she could just make enough to get rid of that awful dwarf once and for all.

 

She loaded up the cart and brought their old mule out of the stables, attaching the harnesses in a well-practiced maneuver.   _Another day, another few silvers in the purse._ Climbing into the seat, she decided she was going to take an opportunity to make money, no matter what it cost her. She'd get her family out from under Dwyn's influence.

 

Setting up the booth took very little time as she had done this a few times a week for as long as she could remember. But today turned out not to be the same, after all.

 

She watched him, this tall stranger, as he walked along the main street in town. He was dressed in leather armor of good quality, and carried two well-made daggers at his back. Not just a local militiaman, him.  His dark brown hair was pulled away from a handsome face, and his beard was well-kept.   _Who is this person?_  He stopped and talked to various townspeople before heading to the Chantry. 

 

Kalen had a horrible thought: his purse likely carried enough coin to get her family out of debt and then some. But was she ready to turn to thievery?  The thought resonated in her head until she could think of nothing else...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued as it seemed fairly well received LOL. This chapter takes Kalen up through her recruitment into the Wardens.

Kalen's palms sweated, and she clenched her teeth. _Can I really do this?_   She'd seen purses cut probably a hundred times while manning the produce stand at the market. She knew all the basics...but she also remembered what the Chant of Light says about theft, that the Maker “see this with a heavy heart.” _It's wrong._

 

 _But is it more wrong to steal or to allow my family to suffer at the hands of that tyrannical mercenary?_   Dwyn had grown more insistent in his demands. He had even...made lewd suggestions of things she could do in lieu of payment. She thought of her younger sister, Braelynn. _It's bad enough I have to put up with that creep, I won't let my fourteen-year-old sister face those kinds of things. No way, not when I have the power to do something about it._

 

Steeling her courage, she unsheathed her small dagger. It was sharp, intended to cut loose the leather straps of the mule's harness should she need to, or the rope ties of the awning when they inevitably became hopelessly tangled in the wind. She never thought in a million years she'd be considering using it for _this._

 

The stranger emerged from the Chantry, talking with one of the sisters. _Wait for the right time, Kalen. One little cut and all your troubles are over._ She positioned herself in front of the stand, carefully arranging the fruit into a more appealing configuration.

 

When he stepped behind her, she turned around, pretending to have not noticed his presence and bumped into him. She managed to get the dagger close to his waist and make the cut, but she didn't catch the pouch in time and it hit the ground with a loud clinking of coins.

 

A hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up to find him smirking at her. _Wait, I_ amused _him?_

 

“That was not wise,” he said. “You should find somewhere else to practice your skills.”

 

“I saw the whole thing,” one of the townspeople cried from behind her. _Mieran, I should have known._ That bitch had been one of her worst tormentors growing up. She guessed it shouldn't have surprised her that she would turn her in. “Guards, help, thief!”

 

“I am sorry,” the stranger stated. “I would not have drawn attention to this matter.” He released her wrists as some of the city guards come to stand on either side of her.

 

“Kalen? _You're_ the thief?” one of the guards asked, shaking his head. “I've known your family for years; this isn't like you. Your mother is going to be very disappointed.”

 

*             *             *

 

She sat in the dank cell, wishing they would just get on with her punishment already. She thought she'd rather do just about anything rather than face her mother's disappointment. _What was I thinking? If mother has to use our money to get me out, I won't even be able to make my payment to Dwyn. I can't imagine he'll take that well. If I had just kept my greedy hands to myself, none of this would have happened._

 

She lost track of how long she was there, as the room had no windows. She knew they brought food a few times. She managed to eat once, and slept a little off and on.

 

When the door opened, it startled her out of an exhausted sleep.

 

“You're a lucky girl,” the guard said. “The Grey Warden you attempted to rob has decided not to pursue charges.”

 

 _I'd tried to pick the pocket of a_ Grey Warden? _Damn it, Kalen, how stupid can you get?_

 

“Your stepfather has arranged for your release.”

 

“Stepfather? My mother is a widow.”

 

“That's just what they told me. On your feet, Ashwood.”

 

Filthy and embarrassed, Kalen walked out of the door and saw Dwyn standing with Braelynn. She scowled, and stomped over to him. “What _exactly_ do you think you're doing?” she asked him.

 

“Coming to clean up my stepdaughter's mess,” he commented.

 

“You could never be any relation to me,” she spat out.

 

“Sister...” Braelynn started. “He and mother were married as of yesterday.”

 

“No...no, no. Tell me she didn't.”

 

“Mother didn't have the money to get you out. She said this was the only way we could could help you and still keep the farm in the family.” Her eyes darted to the side. _Oh, Braelynn. I will fix this, I promise. I'm so sorry._

 

“Let's go home,” Dwyn said, a smug grin crossing his face. She wanted to punch him, to see blood, but she looked back at the guards still watching them. “That's right, little girl. Come home with your new daddy.”

 

 _Ugh._ She thought she might throw up at his comment, but best not to have this argument in front of the city guardsmen. She forced herself to nod and followed the conniving dwarf. Two of Dwyn's men, human thugs, lowlifes both, joined them. She managed to keep her tongue held as they marched through Redcliffe.

 

Just outside of town, and out of earshot, however, she could no longer hold back. “If you think I'm just going to accept this, you're mad. You _forced_ my mother into this. My father had friends; he was known in this town. There will be those who support us. I'll see to it that this marriage is annulled.”

 

Dwyn frowned, walked closer and slapped her across the face, snapping her head to the side with the impact. She gaped at him in response, holding her cheek.

 

“You, your mother _and_ your land belong to me now. You'd better get used to it,” he growled. “Men, hold the younger one.”

 

Dwyn's thugs each take hold of one of Braelynn's arms. She looked like she wanted to struggle, but they both had her on size and strength by a long shot.

 

“Now, as I was saying,” he continued, looking at her. “You're going to be more cooperative, or I'm going to take it out on your dear little sister. She's a bit young for my tastes, but I'm sure my boys will find her a good fit.”

 

“You _fucking pig, I'll kill you!”_ Kalen shouted and reached for him, but one of his men, held her sister by the throat, and she hesitated. She stood torn for a second, before letting her hands drop to her sides, useless.

 

“Okay, you win.  Just let her go, and I'll do what you want.”  She cringed at her own words.

 

“There's the attitude I was looking for. Now, I think your sister needs a demonstration to show her what can happen if she disobeys me.”

 

“Release her first. That's the agreement.”

 

He nodded to his men, and they let go of Braelynn. Braelynn looked at her, concerned, but she shook her head. “Don't.”

 

Kalen swallowed, wishing it was already over. _This is for her._

 

“I think I think Buto over here should go first. Buto, be a little gentler with this one than the last woman, we don't need another incident.”

 

She closed her eyes. _I don't know if I can do this. Braelynn, sister. Oh Maker, please no._ She could smell his fetid breath and turned her face to the side. She took a shaky breath and tried to send her thoughts somewhere else, attempting to rein in her horror.

 

But the touch she feared never came. She opened her eyes, and saw Braelynn standing behind the man, her hand releasing the hilt of a dagger. The thug fell sideways, with a solid thug onto the dirt road. _Shit, he'll kill us for this._

 

“Run, Braelynn! Don't go home, go to the Chantry!” Kalen pulled her own dagger and stared down Dwyn and his remaining man. _I don't care what happens to me, but let her make it to safety._ She felt a cold sense of relief when she heard her sister's thudding footsteps retreating into the distance.

 

“You're gonna pay for that. I was going to keep you as a pet, but now I'm just going to kill you once we're through with you, and then we'll track down the rabbit.”

 

He signaled to his man. “Get that knife away from her.”

 

Kalen had practiced with her dagger a little on her own, but always against posts and bales of straw, never a living opponent. _Father, guide my hands._

 

The man was a good foot taller than her and his reach was greater than hers. But he was trying to capture her, not kill her, and he was unarmed. He reached for her, and she quickly ducked out of the way, spinning on her heel to face him again.

 

The second time, he managed to grab her free arm, pulling it downward. She felt a sharp pain. _Probably dislocated,_ she thought, and struggled to focus. _This is never going to work as an even fight. I need to do something different. Go low._

 

She threw herself at his legs, and managed to catch him off balance, toppling him backwards. He grabbed for her again, but her dagger plunged through his chest and into his heart. His raised arms lost all strength and fell.

 

“Help, she's killing them!” she heard above her head. _What?_   She looked up to see Dwyn backing away from her, his hands up in a defensive stance, expression worried. She had no time to process what his expression meant before she was yanked off the body of Dwyn's man by rough arms.

 

She'd been so engrossed in the fight, she hadn't heard anyone approaching. Looking at her captors, she saw that it was Bann Teagan and some of his knights. Two of the knights held her. She sagged. This looked bad, and she knew it. _Please be safe, Braelynn._

 

Dwyn played up his role perfectly. “May my new wife forgive me. I've tried to help her daughter, but I she's clearly grown too dangerous to keep at home.”

 

“You're saying this girl killed both of these men?” Teagan asked. “Wait, I know you. You're Ashwood's daughter.”

 

She nodded.

 

“He was a good man, your father.”

 

“I think she's gone mad,” Dwyn continued.

 

“That's not what happened,” I protest.

 

“Do you deny killing them?” Teagan questioned.

 

“No,” Kalen said, looking at the blood still on her hands from the man she had stabbed. _I can't get Braelynn involved. She was only protecting me._ “I was defending myself.”

 

“Defending herself? Against her stepfather?” Dwyn asserted. “It's public knowledge that I've been helping the family for years, supporting their farm. I love my wife. It's a shame that her daughter turned out like this. Just a couple of days ago she was arrested for thievery. She's not the innocent everyone thinks she is.”

 

Kalen's stomach plummeted. _They're never going to believe me. We aren't the only family that owe Dywn money, and he's got connections in town. If this goes to trial, I'm a dead woman._

 

“We'll take this matter under investigation.” Teagan said, and looked to his men. “Take her in.”

 

“Wait,” a voice said, and everyone turned to look.

 

“Duncan,” Teagan greeted, a smile crossing his face. “I didn't know you were in town.”

 

“I am looking for new recruits,” he reponded.

 

Teagan looked at Kalen, and then back at Duncan. “Surely you're not considering this girl.”

 

“Why not? I have witnessed some of her talents first hand. And she clearly had the skills to kill two grown men. I think she'll make a fine Warden.”

 

“But she's suspected of murdering them in cold blood,” Teagan pointed out. “Are you sure you want such a person?”

 

“I will take this woman under my wing, and take all responsibility for her actions.”

 

Kalen's jaw dropped. _I tried to rob him, and now he wants to recruit me for the Wardens? But, fighting darkspawn is better than certain death if Dwyn uses his influence in Redcliffe against me. Maybe I'll get a chance to come back some day and finish him for good._

 

“I'll do it,” I state. “I'll join the Grey Wardens...if someone will check on my sister, make sure she is safe with the Chantry. She...wants to become an initiate.” The lie came hard to her, but she'd do anything to protect her sister.

 

Teagan nods. “Your sister will be seen to, Kalen. Very well, Duncan, you may take your new recruit.”

 

“Now wait a sodding minute!” Dwyn protested.

 

“The Grey Wardens have the power to recruit as they need, everyone knows that,” Teagan commented. “It is settled.”

 

Dwyn walked over to her, and whispered under this breath, “It's a pity your mother's illness is progressing. I dare say she doesn't have much longer to live. In fact, she might have already passed on.”

 

She moved to go after him, but Duncan put out a firm arm to stop her. “It is already too late. I stopped by your house on my way here. For what it is worth, I am sorry.”

 

The shock hit her like she'd been kicked by a horse. She fell to her knees and wept.   _Mother._   Duncan pulled her up by the arm. “Not now. There will be time for grief later.”

 

Wiping her face, she attempted to hold back her tears, but failed miserably. She followed Dunan as she walked away from the only life she'd ever known and into an uncertain future.

 


End file.
